La Fée du sourire
by Hoodraii
Summary: Quand une jolie fée arrive dans ta vie, ton cœur ne peut que se gonfler d'amour et de bonheur. ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

 **C'est encore moi ^^ ! j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment : ) !**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ma noour, qui a bien voulu corriger les fautes :D.**

 **J'ai besoin de vos avis ! à vos claviers :D pour une petite review ^^ !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **A bientôt A.**

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis deux ans et quelques mois, et beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient déroulés depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tout d'abord, Harry, Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Luna, Neville, Ginny et beaucoup de leurs amis avaient terminés leurs études à Poudlard. Ils avaient en effet fait une dernière année pour la plupart pour passer leurs ASPICs, entre autres.

Hermione était partie en école de Médicomagie contre toute attente. Neville s'était vu offrir le poste de professeur de botanique, pour sa passion pour les plantes diverses et variés. Ron avait commencé la formation pour devenir Auror et il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, d'autant plus que Hermione l'aidait avec ses cours.

Ginny quant à elle, avait accepté un poste d'attrapeuse dans un des équipes d'Angleterre, les Harpies de Holyhead, à la sortie de ses ASPICs. Ce poste plus la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se profilait, prenait le plus clair de son temps à la rousse. Harry lui faisait en quelque sorte une pose : il s'occupait de rénover l'ancien QG de l'ordre. Cherchant sa voie, il avait décidé après réflexion de décliner la proposition du nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui consistait à rentrer directement au département des Auror sans faire la formation. Mais Harry avait énormément réfléchi. Voulait-il vraiment passer sa vie à poursuivre des hommes foncièrement mauvais ? Non. Il voulait surtout passer une vie enfin tranquille. Enfin se reposer, qu'il n'y a rien qui bouscule sa vie, plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il voulait la paix pour lui, mais aussi pour ses amis.

Des couples s'étaient formés, d'autres s'était séparés…

Neville et Luna étaient ensemble depuis la fin la guerre, mais la distance les avait en quelque sorte éloignés, mais pas seulement. Ils étaient différents, ne s'entendaient pas toujours, et, de fils en aiguilles leur couple s'était effiloché. Ils avaient fini par se séparer avant la commémoration de la fin de la guerre, qui avait eu lieu il y avait à peine trois mois, en mai, d'autant plus que Luna était partie en voyage après ses ASPIC pendant un an, et la distance avait fini par mettre fin à leur couple pour de bon.

Ron avait finalement déclaré, mieux vaut tard que jamais, sa flamme à Hermione, et ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Ils venaient d'ailleurs de s'installer ensemble, dans un petit appartement près de leur lieu d'étude respectif.

Harry sourit en pensant à Hermione et Ron. Ses plus fidèles compères. Et il y a avait lui. Lui et Ginny. Ils étaient ensemble, mais leur couple était bancal. Ginny avait un caractère bien trempé, et à cause de cela, des disputes éclataient régulièrement.

D'ailleurs dans le foyer d'Harry et Ginny, au square grimaud, une dispute prenait place. Le début de la dispute ? Le Quidditch. Encore et toujours la même rengaine…

Ginny avait une assiette à la main, et regardait Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle hurlait à présent, indifférente au fait que le bruit réveille le tableau de la Matrone Black.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai entrainement demain, je ne peux pas manger tout ce gras Harry ! hurla-elle, en regardant avec un air dégoûté l'assiette de pâtes.

\- J'essaie de te faire plaisir et c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Je te fais à manger mais tu n'es jamais contente ! Un coup c'est trop gras, l'autre trop lourd, et quand je te dis de faire à manger ce dont tu as envie tu me dis que je ne fais rien. Rétorqua Harry, hors de lui. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

Harry était rouge. Rouge de colère, rouge de fatigue. Car oui, il était fatigué de toujours se disputer avec Ginny, mais elle était bornée, elle n'en démordait jamais, pour elle tout lui était acquis.

-Oh, alors nous y voilà, répondit Ginny en prenant des grands airs. Tu ne fous rien de tes journées et c'est moi qui devrait tout faire dans cette maison ?

-Ne fous rien ? Répéta Harry les yeux écarquillés, palissant soudainement. Je ne fous pas « rien » de mes journées. Je m'occupe de cette maison. Pour en faire un chez nous agréable et accueillant !

-Agréable ? Ici ? Tu te fiche de moi ? C'est un taudis ! Une déchetterie ! Même rénové ça ne pourra jamais ressembler à rien ! Cracha Ginny, par pure méchanceté.

Soudain, une assiette pleine de sauce tomate vola à travers la pièce et Harry n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Elle finit sa course dans le mur derrière lui, avant de descendre lentement le long du mur, repeignant la tapisserie de pâtes et de sauce tomate par la même occasion.

Harry releva la tête, une larme traîtresse au coin de l'œil. Il se détourna et monta les marches calmement. Arrivant dans le couloir de l'entrée il prit une veste et sortit de la maison pour transplaner près d'un Bar. Rentrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment il s'installa à une table. Il commanda un whisky moldu, car oui il était allé dans un bar moldu. A chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Ginny il finissait ici, pendant qu'elle partait pour aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre du Terrier. Et à chaque fois, il rentrait tard dans la nuit, et la maison était vide, avant qu'elle finisse par revenir après plusieurs jours. Mais cette fois-ci, les mots qu'avait dit la rouquine avait profondément touché le sauveur.

Faisant tourner le liquide ambré, il regarda son verre pendant un long moment, cogitant à ce qui venait une fois de plus de se passer. Les disputes entre eux étaient de plus en plus courantes. Pour tout et n'importe quoi… Un coup c'est parce que le square sentait trop la peinture et que Ginny ne pouvait pas respirer correctement, ou simplement pour le dîner qui n'était pas à l'heure, trop gras, trop lourd, ou simplement car ses affaires avaient été déplacés de quelques centimètres.

Plus le temps passait et plus Ginny était méconnaissable, revêche, désagréable, acerbe. Harry faisait pourtant tout son possible pour plaire à sa belle, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour elle. De plus elle était tout le temps sur son balai, ils ne sortaient plus, ne voyaient que très rarement leurs amis qui pourtant les invitaient…

Il était très tard, environ trois heures du matin quand Harry rentra au Square Grimmaurd. Evidemment, la maison était vide, et un simple mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis partie dormir au Terrier, quand tu seras calmé tu pourras venir me voir._

 _Bises, Ginny._

Harry roula le mot en boule dans son poing avant d'envoyer le morceau de parchemin voler dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le feu le calcina petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Et le cœur du brun se consuma de la même façon. Après avoir regardé le parchemin brûler et disparaître dans les flammes, Harry qui était encore tout à fait lucide, pris un nouveau parchemin et une plume sur le buffet de la salle à manger, puis écrivit une missive courte et directe. Il envoya le hibou que ses amis lui avaient offert, et dès le hibou fut hors de son champ de vision, le brun tourna les talons et monta les escaliers, déterminé.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, c'était un désordre sans nom. Tout était en vrac, entassé. N'ayant pas la patience de tout ranger à la moldu, il sortit sa baguette.

\- _Fait la malle_.

Dans un ballet aérien, des vêtements de toutes les couleurs, des chaussures, des vestes, un balai, des affaires de toilettes, en fait tout ce qui appartenait à la rouquine allèrent dans la malle posée à même le sol qui se remplit petit à petit, sous les yeux de Harry incapable de retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse mélangés à de la colère. De la colère pour Ginny qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne.

Un nouveau parchemin plus tard avec écrit « Tes affaires » à la va-vite, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, valise à la main. Il posa la malle près de la porte, et déposa le parchemin dessus. Il jeta un sort près de la porte et alla se coucher.

.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut. La cause ? Un vacarme sans nom… Il prit sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main et descendit les escaliers prudemment. Une fois arrivé près de l'endroit où se trouvait le bruit, il vit la jeune femme rousse, envoyer ses affaires à travers la barrière transparente qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Harry soupira, et d'un sort il renvoya toute ses affaires à Ginny qui, les larmes aux yeux, le regardait à présent horrifié.

-Harry ! Cria-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Tu ne peux…

D'un geste de la main, il la fit taire.

-Si je peux. Tu me traite comme un moins que rien Gin, tout passe avant moi, j'ai essayé crois-moi, de toutes mes forces. Commença Harry, d'une voix froide et posé. J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse, j'ai répondu à tes quatre volontés. Tu ne m'as jamais remercié, c'était sans cesse des reproches. Alors aujourd'hui je mets fin à mon calvaire. Tu prends tes affaires et tu retournes au Terrier. Car ici ce n'est plus chez toi depuis un moment.

Il allait se retourner, quand la rouquine éclata en sanglots. Il releva la tête mais les larmes ne coulaient pas vraiment sur les joues de la rousse.

-Tu sais Gin, un jour se seras à toi de faire des concessions, ce n'est pas toujours aux mêmes personnes de les faires. Maintenant sors de chez moi s'il te plait. Sort de ce taudis comme tu l'as si bien appelé.

-Mais enfin Harry je ne le pensais pas tu le sais, j'ai dit sa sous le coup de la colère.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie devant la voix mielleuse de son ex petite copine à présent.

-Oh si tu pensais chacun de ces mots, car quand tu es en colère c'est la vérité qui ressort. C'est fini Ginny. J'ai déjà assez mal, alors vas-t-en. S'il te plaît.

Un cri de rage se fit entendre dans le dos du survivant, et une porte claqua. Harry se laissa aller contre le mur, et pleura.

Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces dernières années, il aurait eu besoin d'un soutien. Finalement, il était libéré d'un poids. Evidemment il avait mal, Ginny était la femme de sa vie, mais à la vue de la coupe du monde et du temps qui passe, elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. C'était préférable ainsi…

Harry resta quelques temps enfermé au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait fermé tous les moyens pour le contacter. Il ne voulait voir personne, et ne voulait pas entendre Ron gémir qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, ou encore entendre Hermione lui servir ses remontrances habituelles. Même si au final elle le comprenait, il ne voulait pas être plein. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur lui, sur la rénovation de la maison qui avait pris beaucoup de retard... La faute à qui ?

En quinze jours, il avait entièrement refait la cuisine : elle était à présent blanche, accueillante, les meubles flambant neuf étaient en noir laqué. La grande table au milieu de la cuisine était toujours là, mais Harry l'avait rénové : bois et noir. Il avait tout fait à la moldu pour se décontracter. Bien sûr le soir il avait mal partout, mais était heureux de voir le résultat.

Alors qu'il était en pleine admiration de son chef-d'œuvre, il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Méfiant, il sortit sa baguette et passa la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres pendant qu'il rangeait sa baguette. Une petite blonde descendait les marches.

-Salut !

Toujours cette voix rêveuse, qui avait le mérite de faire sourire le brun encore un peu plus.

-Bonjour Luna.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine et tourna sur elle-même, sa robe verte fluo tournoyant autour d'elle.

-C'est magnifique Harry.

-Merci. Tu es rentrée de vacances ?

-Oui, hier.

D'un coup, ça fit tilt dans la tête du brun. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses amis enverraient Luna quand elle reviendrait. Il n'avait surtout pas prévu qu'elle rentre aussi vite, et donc n'avait pas fermé le Square à la blondinette. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pu rentrer.

-Comment c'était ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

La blondinette le regarda un sourire en coin, les yeux rieurs.

-Je ne suis pas venue parler de moi Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? Demanda le brun, en se frottant les yeux, lassé.

-C'est un secret.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, soupirant par la même occasion face à la blondinette.

-Tu sais Harry, tu peux me parler, je sais que ça ne va pas depuis la séparation, mais ça ira pour toi.

Pour seule réponse, un grognement se fit entendre. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'Harry ne lui propose un thé, que la blondinette refusa. Elle sortit de la pièce en trottinant, sous son regard interdit, puis entendant du remue-ménage au salon, rejoignit Luna.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il trouva un capharnaüm sans nom. Des pinceaux lévitaient en tous sens, peignant les murs de couleurs pastel, des dessins, des arabesques. Et Luna virevoltait baguette en main au milieu du salon. Harry posa son épaule sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et se surprit à sourire face à la vue joyeuse de la blonde.

Quand elle s'aperçut que le brun la regardait, elle s'approcha de lui avec un pinceau. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva avec de la peinture bleue dans les cheveux. Luna explosa de rire, suivit de près par Harry. Quand ils se calmèrent, Luna attrapa la main du brun et commença à danser, l'entrainant avec elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry s'écroula sur le canapé protégé de la peinture par un drap. Posant sa tête sur le dossier, c'est alors qu'il vit les nombreux pinceaux, virevoltant, peignant d'eux même sur le plafond. Une goutte lui tomba sur le nez, ce qui fit rire Luna. Il eut juste le temps de voir la deuxième arriver et se décala légèrement avant qu'elle ne tombe sur ses lunettes.

Sortant sa baguette il jeta un sortilège pour se protéger des gouttes, et prit le temps d'admirer la fresque que Luna avait peinte au plafond.

-Wow Luna, c'est magnifique ! souffla-t-il, impressionné.

La petite blonde se posa à côté de lui, et déposa sa tête sur le dossier, regardant elle aussi son chef-d'œuvre.

A la place du plafond blanc monotone, une nuit étoilée se trouvait. Certaines constellations était présente, ainsi qu'une belle lune et quelques nuages éparses. Comme s'il regardait vraiment un ciel étoilé.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, regardant les pinceaux virevolter en tous sens.

Harry releva légèrement la tête pour regarder le résultat. Seul le mur en face de la fenêtre était immaculé de blanc. Celui de la cheminée comportait un nombre incalculable de petits triangles de tailles et de forme différentes, avec de nombreuses couleurs. Le mur en face était jaune pâle, avec deux lignes horizontales, une bleue et une framboise, et sur le mur où se trouvait la fenêtre était présente une multitude de lignes verticales de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles. Coupé d'un côté par les deux lignes horizontales qui rejoignait la fenêtre, et de l'autre côté par la fenêtre proche du mur aux triangles, se trouvait au même niveau que les lignes horizontales une multitude de minuscules triangles qui grandissaient en éclatant vers le mur de la cheminée.

D'un sens, c'était coloré, mais c'était harmonieux. C'était lui, mais c'était Luna aussi.

Quand cette pensée traversa son esprit, Harry tourna la tête vers Luna qui regardait encore le plafond, ses cheveux blonds bouclées tombant en cascade de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle portait des vêtements assortis à la pièce, ce qui le fit sourire, ainsi qu'un collier avec de nombreuses breloques inconnues.

D'un coup Harry fut sorti de ces pensées par un nouveau remue-ménage mais à l'étage. Il se leva et se précipita à l'étage, sous le rire cristallin de Luna. Il entra dans la chambre en face de celle de Sirius - enfin la sienne maintenant - et trouva tous les pinceaux occupés à peindre les murs. Il soupira un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de tourner les talons et de descendre jusqu'au salon, mais quand il y pénétra, Luna n'était plus là.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à la chercher partout mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il retourna dans le salon, ouvrit la fenêtre, l'odeur de la peinture lui donnant la migraine. Se posant sur le canapé, un bruit de parchemin froissé se fit entendre au moment où il s'assit. Il leva une fesse et attrapa un petit bout de parchemin où était inscrit d'une écriture penchée et fine : « à plus tard Harry ».

Le cœur du brun à lunettes se sera quelque peu : il se retrouvait une fois de plus seul dans cette grande bâtisse.

.

Quelques jours passèrent. Harry avait réaménagé son salon, changeant une partie du mobilier, plus moderne et collant plus aux couleurs qu'il avait gardé.

Ce jour-là, il était dans la cuisine assis à la table, dos à la porte. Kreatur cuisinait pour son maître, qu'Harry était malgré lui. Il buvait une tasse de thé à présent froide, plongé dans ses pensées obscures. La gazette était posée sur la table devant lui, car un article sur Ginny était paru aujourd'hui : Ginny sortait avec un de ses coéquipier… Et ça brisait le cœur du brun… Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées maussade par une chaise tiré près de lui. Tournant la tête il trouva la blondinette qui s'était assise tranquillement.

-Luna ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Je t'ai appelé ! S'offensa-t-elle.

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu as lu le journal ? Demanda la blondinette avec une moue contrite.

La seule réponse fut un soupir.

-J'en conclu que oui… Viens ! Ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle tendit la main au petit brun, qui la regarda un instant avant de la prendre et de se lever à son tour.

-Maître, votre déjeuner est presque fini ! Croassa Kreatur en les voyant partir.

Harry allait répondre mais se fut Luna qui prit la parole.

-Nous le réchaufferont en rentrant !

Elle tira le bras du brun, l'entrainant dans le couloir en riant. Quand ils passèrent près du tableau de la vieille sorcière Black, les rideaux s'ouvrirent pour laisser un flot d'insultes s'entendre. Il fut bien vite étouffé par la porte que referma Luna.

Elle le regarda, et sans le prévenir transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans une grande clairière, entouré d'arbres, avec un étang. Luna sautilla, tournoyant sur elle-même, sa robe jaune avec des marguerites tournoyant autour d'elle. Les cheveux dans le vent elle s'arrêta un instant devant une fleur bleue, puis trottina jusqu'à l'eau où elle trempa le bout de ses doigts, sous le regard bienveillant d'Harry, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres, qui la suivait les mains dans les poches.

Il observa le paysage : des arbres à perte de vue, une herbe tendre parsemé de fleurs, et au milieu, un large étang à l'eau limpide. Il était sur une espèce de colline. Luna était debout près de l'étang, le soleil faisait luire ses belles boucles blondes qui tombaient autour de son visage, virevoltant au gré du vent. Elle riait aux éclats, un papillon posé dans ses cheveux et un oiseau au bout du doigt. Harry resta planté là un moment à la regarder. Elle était jolie à sa façon. Elle était naturellement belle, sans fioritures, sans maquillage, naturelle en somme. Elle était Luna, la seule et l'unique, elle était vrai.

La petite blonde fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle posa sur le sol, près de la rive et s'assit dessus. Le soleil était à son apogée, il faisait bon, Harry se posa à côté de Luna, en silence.

Il se leva et alla de l'autre côté de l'étang, s'approchant il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un précipice, avec une cascade qui se jetait en contre bas, et quand il regarda l'horizon, il vit une immense forêt teintée de vert dans des teintes différentes mais harmonieuses, mais aussi des teintes de marron, et gris apporté par la roche.

Retournant près de la petite blonde, il se rassit.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits alentours. De petits oiseaux chantaient, de temps en temps un poisson sautait hors de l'eau. Le vent faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres, et de temps à autre des craquements de bois se faisaient entendre.

Les yeux toujours fermés il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur Luna le regardant.

-Tu sais, tu devrais sortir plus souvent, on dirait un Inferi…

La phrase eu le mérite de faire rire Harry sous le regard étonné de Luna.

-Qu'ai-je dit ?

-Rien Luna ! Mais tu as raison… Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'allongea et regarda le ciel, suivit de près par Luna.

-Regarde ce nuage, on dirait une sorcière ! Souffla-t-elle.

Harry regarda la direction du doigt pointé, mais n'aperçut pas ladite sorcière que Luna voyait, ou imaginait…

-Elle a un chapeau pointu, et elle vole sur un balai.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus présent.

-Luna ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Regard, il pointa un nuage, il a la forme d'un cœur.

-Oh oui ! Et celui-ci, une tortue !

-Tu connais les tortues ?

-Bah oui ! Regarde celui-ci, on dirait un Hippogriffe !

-Oh, oui !

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Luna pose **la** question…

-Elle te manque ?

Le sourire d'Harry se fana d'un coup.

-Oui…

-Tu l'aime encore ?

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit celui-ci en fermant les yeux, posant un bras sur son visage

-Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ?

-Oui… Répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le soir, ou plutôt la dispute revint en mémoire du brun qui soupira bruyamment.

-C'était à propos du Quidditch, encore et toujours, rien n'était assez bien pour elle. C'était toujours trop quelque chose. Un moment ça sentait trop la peinture, un moment les travaux n'avançait pas assez vite à son gout, un autre c'était ce que je lui avais préparé à manger qui était trop lourd, trop salé, trop gras… Elle n'était jamais contente… C'était toujours tout pour elle, et moi je la faisais passer avant tout, mais je n'avais jamais eu de remerciement…

Après un court silence Harry continua.

-Elle n'était jamais contente, elle critiquait tout, nous ne voyons plus personnes et pourtant les invitations ne manquait pas…

-Tu mérites mieux ! Ginny est mon amie, mais tu es également le mien, et je trouve que c'est injuste la façon dont elle t'a traité. Tu mérites mieux, bien mieux.

-Hum…

Luna posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et le cœur du brun loupa un battement, de surprise se dit-il.

-Je suis là si tu veux en parler ! Affirma-t-elle sincère.

-Tu fais bien plus ! Souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, la pression sur sa main disparut, et il entendit la blondinette se lever et d'un coup un grand bruit, il alla pour enlever le bras présent sur ses yeux quand il fut aspergé d'eau.

Surprit il ouvrit les yeux, Luna avait les pieds dans l'eau et riait aux éclats, son sourire revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Harry se leva, enleva ses chaussures et rejoignit la blonde dans l'eau, l'aspergeant à son tour.

Ils finirent trempés, mais Luna n'en eu pas assez, elle tendit une main qu'Harry prit sans hésitation. Ils disparurent, réapparaissant en bas de la cascade. Luna prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un maillot rose fuchsia. Harry abasourdit la regarda entrer dans l'eau, la suivant des yeux. Elle plongea avant de s'immerger complètement. Le brun à lunettes resta interdit un instant.

Luna réapparut plus loin, se dirigeant vers la cascade. Elle se tourna sur le dos et fit signe à Harry de venir. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, indécis et observa la blonde un instant.

Respirant un grand coup, il entreprit d'enlever son tee-shirt, et eu un mouvement d'hésitation quant à son jean quand il sentit une légère tension dans son boxer. Rougissant de plus belle, il se concentra, souffla un coup et défit les boutons de son jean. Entrant dans l'eau à toute vitesse, l'eau froide eu le mérite d'oublier son petit problème.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'arrêta net. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il à l'étroit dans son boxer ? Certes Luna était jolie, et ça faisait des mois… Certes, mais c'était son amie, Luna était son amie, pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi…

C'est des questions plein la tête qu'il commença à nager, rejoignant la blondinette. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés, tirés en arrière, son sourire rêveur accrocher sur ses lèvres, comme toujours.

Alors Harry se rendit compte que oui, elle était son amie, mais elle était belle, à sa façon, mais belle.

Son sourire ne se fit que plus grand.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Merci.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna avant de plonger dans l'eau, s'approchant de la cascade. Luna le suivit des yeux avant de le rejoindre.

Ils s'amusèrent un peu avant de décider de sortir de l'eau. Luna fit apparaître des vêtement sec qu'Harry enfila à toute vitesse, puis elle métamorphosa son maillot contre une jolie robe rose. Lui attrapant la main, ils retournèrent en haut de la cascade, récupérant leurs affaires au passage avant de transplaner devant le Square Grimault.

Sur le pas de la porte, Luna embrassa doucement la joue du brun, qui rougit au contact des lèvres fines et douce de la petite blonde. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait disparue. Il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, un sourire idiot accroché à ses lèvres. Il eut du mal à ne pas sourire pour le reste de la journée.

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et au fil des jours Harry repensa à Luna, mais n'eut aucune nouvelle. Au bout d'une semaine, il leva les sorts pour empêcher ses amis de venir. Il avait pratiquement fini la rénovation et malgré la solitude qu'il s'était imposé, il commençait à se sentir seul. Bien entendu, Ginny ne pourrait jamais remettre les pieds dans la demeure.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, comme si elle vérifiait tous les jours, Hermione apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Harry ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant de la cheminée.

-Ne hurle pas comme ça Mione, je ne suis pas sourd.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle. Mais ça le fit rire.

-Espèce… D'idiot… Je… Te… Déteste… Cria-t-elle en ponctuant ses paroles de coup qu'elle porta à son meilleur ami.

-Mione !

Il la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle s'accrocha à son tee-shirt, sanglotant, soufflant des « je me suis tellement inquiétée » et un nombre incalculable de « Idiot ».

Restant ainsi pendant un moment elle se détacha finalement pour regarder son soi-disant meilleur ami.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry James Potter !

-Je suis désolé, je voulais être un peu seul.

-Luna est venue ! Attaqua-t-elle jalouse.

-C'est vrai.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du brun, mais se fana bien vite.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement un instant, fronçant les sourcils avant que sa bouche ne forme un « Oh » silencieux et que ses sourcils ne se hausse.

-Tu es amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même dans un souffle, abasourdit.

Les traits d'Harry se figèrent dans une drôle d'expression, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête en signe de négation.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione vit la décoration, et la peinture.

-Wow… C'est… Coloré… dit-elle avec hésitation.

-J'aime bien !

-Oh ! Ce ne serait pas une petite blonde qui aurait décoré par hasard ? Avec un sourire en coin.

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant le plafond. Hermione regarda Harry puis jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, ça c'est joli.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

-Elle a réussi à me faire sourire, à me faire rire, même quand je n'en avais pas envie… Elle est une fabuleuse amie…

-Tu voudrais plus ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas Mione… Je suis totalement perdu…

Il se laissa tomber dans le nouveau canapé, disposé au milieu de la pièce, pour avoir une vue sur le ciel étoilé du plafond.

Hermione s'assis à côté de lui.

-Elle est partit en voyage…

Relevant la tête, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-il, surprit.

-Tu as bien entendu…

-Elle ne m'a rien dit…

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle… voit quoi que ce soit… même si ça… crèves les yeux… hésita une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui crève les yeux ? S'offensa-t-il.

-Oh Harry ouvre les yeux sur tes sentiments naissant ! S'exclama Hermione, en s'emportant.

-Mes…

-Pfff…

-Quoi ?

-Rien… tu vas finir par être pire que Ron. Ecrit lui une lettre.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi !

-Merci, tu m'aides vachement…

-Ginny change de mec comme de chemise. Déclara Hermione en passant à un autre sujet.

Harry se rembruni.

-Je sais…

-Tu pense beaucoup à elle ?

-Plus vraiment… Mais elle m'a fait du mal.

-Tu l'as quitté… Attaqua la jeune femme. Ron t'en veux.

-Ronald n'a cas venir me le dire en face ! Grogna-t-il.

-Ronald vient te le dire en face sombre idiot ! Rugit une vois derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Ron ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit… Tu as rendu ma sœur malheureuse !

-Malheureuse, s'offensa Harry en rougissant de colère, elle n'est pas si malheureuse que ça, à se taper tous les mecs de son équipe et plus si affinité ! Riposta Harry en se levant, la colère déformant ses traits.

-Tu... Tu traites ma sœur de traîné ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'elle Ronald.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter ma sœur.

-Je t'interdis de dire que je l'ai rendu malheureuse ! C'est elle qui était insupportable, le Quidditch passait toujours avant tout, toujours avant moi ! Je me suis toujours plié en quatre pour elle, et malgré tout c'était reproches sur reproches, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle était devenue méchante et égoïste ! Et dans l'histoire c'est moi qui était malheureux ! Cria Harry, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Merde mec ! pourquoi tu nous en as pas parler ?

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur puis posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Il entreprit alors de raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis toutes les disputes. Le fait que Ginny refusait le moindre contact, qu'elle critiquait tout. Allant jusqu'à leur raconter ses soirées au bar. Le refus de voir les amis du brun, qui étaient aussi les siens, au passage…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis désolé mec ! Déclara Ron à la fin de la tirade du brun.

-Mais Harry ! Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir ? Nous aurions pu en parler… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment-là…

-Tu n'y est pour rien, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous voulez visiter ? Demanda-t-il pour se changer les idées.

-On connaît déjà par cœur ! S'offensa Ron.

Pour toute réponse le brun à lunettes lui fit un sourire en coin et le trio d'or enfin réuni, visita les nouvelles pièces, du moins les travaux effectués.

Le trio mangea ensemble, et quand Ron et Hermione fut partit, Harry monta jusqu'à sa chambre, prit une douche qui lui fit du bien, enfilant un pantalon de pyjama il se dirigea vers son bureau en face de sa chambre. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la pièce était à son image, une grande peinture d'un lion doré faisait face au bureau.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, cherchant une plume et un parchemin. Il mordilla le bout de sa plume après avoir écrit un seul mot… « Luna » Mais l'inspiration lui fit faux bond.

Au bout d'un certain nombre d'heure à rester devant la page blanche le brun commença à piquer du nez. Il refusa tout de même d'aller se coucher, bien décidé à écrire cette lettre. Il gribouilla des dessins sur le parchemin pendant un moment et finit par s'endormir la tête poser a même le parchemin plein d'encre.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par son prénom souffler près de son oreille, se relevant d'un bon il rencontra quelque chose de dure, un « AÏE » plaintif se fit entendre, Ses lunettes volèrent dans la pièce.

Il les chercha un instant avant de tomber sur une main les lui tendant. Il les mit en place et découvrit une jolie blonde, souriant et rougissant en même temps.

Sans s'en apercevoir un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, bien vite fanée par le rire cristallin de Luna. Haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension il jeta un œil à son parchemin, taché d'encre. Le prenant, il le froissa avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sur sa joue un tas de gribouillis informe ainsi que le début d'une étoile et un cœur étaient imprimé. À cette vue, il rougit fortement.

L'encre disparut grâce à un coup de baguette de la blonde qui souriait toujours, et à cet instant Harry déjà bien rouge, sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus en s'apercevant qu'il était tors nu.

Il commença à sortir quand Luna lui attrapa la main au passage. Les joues rosies, elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry et déposa un baiser léger sur le coin de ses lèvres, tellement léger qu'il eut cru rêver. Luna commença à s'éloigner, mais Harry posa doucement une main sur sa joue.

Il se rapprocha, posant une main sur sa taille et la regardant dans les yeux, approcha son visage. Le cœur battant à tout rompre quand il sentit le souffle de la blonde sur ses lèvres.

Il entendait seulement les battements erratiques de son cœur, tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Contre toute attente, Luna fit le dernier pas et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était comme s'il s'envolait, comme sur un nuage.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple baiser. Mais dans leurs yeux on pouvait voir la lueur qui les animait, que ce simple baiser comptait bien plus que ça. Dans leurs yeux luisait un amour simple, un amour sincère, un amour pur. Ce baisé, simple baisé bâtissait les bases d'une belle histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Me voici avec la suite que vous m'avez demandée xD.

Un petit épilogue tout mignon (enfin j'espère ^^ !)

RAR :

Guest : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je te réponds aujourd'hui pour ce deuxième chapitre, car oui, moi aussi je suis resté sur ma faim pour ce joli couple qu'ils forment. Merci pour tes compliments et de rien. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. A bientôt.

Merci à ma Noour qui est plus que ma beta, mais qui a tout de même corrigé se chapitre !

Merci également aux reviews, aux personnes ayant mis cette OS en favorit et également de suivre mon OS.

Ça me touche énormément.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Hoodraii.

* * *

PS : J'ai une page fb si vous voulez suivre mes différents écrits ! Hoodraii.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de magie pour changer le monde. Nous avons déjà se pouvoir à l'intérieur de chacun de nous puisque nous avons la capacité d'imaginer le meilleur.

J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie.

Dix ans plus tard.

Harry marchait tranquillement dans sa maison et quand il passa devant la fenêtre il s'arrêta un instant, regardant sa femme et ces enfants. Car oui Harry s'était marié, avec une certaine jeune femme blonde. Ils allaient d'ailleurs fêter leurs cinq ans de mariage bientôt. Le brun à lunettes se mit à sourire face à cette pensée. Il avait préparé quelque chose de fabuleux à Luna, mais jamais il n'arriverait à préparer quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux que la jeune femme.

Luna et lui, après le baiser échangé s'était côtoyer longuement avant de s'installer ensemble. La jeune femme timide avait beaucoup hésité, et seul les paroles du brun avaient réussi à la conquérir.

Bien sûr Harry avait eu du mal à la convaincre, mais aujourd'hui il était heureux.

Luna avait à l'époque, réussi à le faire rire, même à des moments où il n'en avait pas du tout envie, elle lui avait donné beaucoup d'amour aussi.

Son cœur se gonfla d'un amour aussi, voir plus intense au fil des années. Il aimait Luna bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Ginny. Son sourire se fana légèrement à la pensée de la rouquine.

Ginny Weasley avait couché avec un nombre incalculable d'hommes après lui, et un an après leur séparation, alors qu'il se baladait avec Luna, elle était venue le trouver avec des yeux de merlan frit :

-Harry, mon amour !

Elle s'était jetée sur lui, poussant la blondinette par la même occasion. Essayant par tous les moyens de l'embrasser.

-Ginny ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est séparé, retourne avec tes mecs et fiche moi la paix.

-Mais je t'aime Harry, tu me manques tellement ! Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…

La rouquine s'était mise à pleurnicher.

-Je vais y aller… Murmura Luna en se détournant, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Non Luna ! Ce n'est pas à toi de partir.

Harry prit doucement la main de Luna dans la sienne, la faisant se retourner.

-C'est toi que j'aime ma petite lune, personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Tu m'as tant apporté.

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, séchant doucement les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de la jolie blonde du bout des lèvres en de millier de petits baisers.

La rouquine, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, les regardait.

-Non… Souffla-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Elle souffre ! Murmura Luna.

-Je m'en fiche Luna, ce que je veux s'est te rendre heureuse toi, comme tu me rends heureux chaque jour que je passe avec toi.

Le sourire rêveur était alors revenu, colorant les joues de la blondinette de rouge et tous deux avaient continué leur route ignorant les sanglots de la rouquine.

Depuis ce jour-là, Luna vouait une confiance aveugle en Harry, ils avaient pu vivre leur bonheur à fond.

.

Sur un coup de tête, Harry descendit les escaliers, sortit hors de la maison, traversa le jardin et s'approcha doucement de son épouse.

-Ma douce ?

-Oui ? répondit la voie rêveuse.

Elle se retourna et Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur les lèvres de son épouse, qui répondit au baiser.

-Beurk !

Harry s'écarta doucement de la blonde en riant.

-Les enfants ?

-Ouiii ! Répondirent les jumeaux et leur sœur.

-On va aller se promener.

-J'ai un truc à faire cette après-midi Harry. Rétorqua Luna.

-Tu le feras demain ma douce. Aujourd'hui, on va se promener.

-Albus, James et Lily, allez chercher des vêtements et un maillot de bain. Et les garçons aidez votre sœur !

-Oui pa' !

Il les regarda gambader jusqu'à la maison. Il tourna son regard vers sa femme qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Répondit-elle dans un rire.

Elle s'approcha et passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son époux. Leurs cœurs battants au même rythme endiablé, Harry passa une main dans les doux cheveux blonds approfondissant leur baiser par la même occasion.

Quand les enfants revinrent, il attrapa la plus petite, aussi brune que lui. Il prit la main de sa femme, qui elle tendit sa main aux jumeaux aussi blonds que leur mère, l'un avec les yeux bleus, l'autre aussi vert que les siens.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Cache tes yeux ma princesse.

La petite Lily hocha la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le tee-shirt du brun.

Il transplana avec toute sa petite famille.

Quand Luna ouvrit les yeux, son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais, c'est notre endroit.

Il posa sa fille au sol et donna l'autorisation aux enfants d'aller jouer plus loin.

-Faite attention à votre sœur et ne vous approchez pas de la cascade.

Il s'approcha de la blonde et passant ses bras autour de son corps, et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Je sais que c'est notre endroit secret. Mais je voulais le leur partager, après tout, les garçons ont été conçu ici il me semble.

Les joues de Luna prirent une teinte d'un rouge soutenu, ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Je t'aime ma petite lune. Tu as tant fait pour moi, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

-Tu m'as déjà remercié Harry. Tu m'as donné de magnifiques enfants, et tu es un époux formidable. Une gigantesque maison, même si j'aimais beaucoup le square grimaud. Tu m'as donné tant de bonheur et de joie.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui m'as tout apporté. C'est toi qui as mis au monde ces magnifiques enfants, toi qui m'as redonné le sourire, même dans mes jours les plus sombres. Et par-dessus tout, c'est toi la merveilleuse et magnifique épouse. C'est grâce à toi tout ça. Tu ne serais pas revenu pour me parler, je n'aurais jamais réussi à écrire cette lettre. Je t'aime au-delà des mots mon ange.

-Merci… Souffla-t-elle contre les lèvres du brun, une larme coulant sur sa joue rosée des compliments. Moi aussi je t'aime au-delà de tout.

-Mamannnnnn ! Hurla une voix bien connue.

Le moment de tendresse était fini, mais ils en étaient heureux. Leurs enfants, leurs magnifiques enfants.


End file.
